Resurrection
by Reidluver
Summary: SPOILERS Naruto's shoulders shook as he walked through the rubble of his village, carrying the limp and broken body of his former sensei. There was only one option left, and he was going to do whatever it took to achieve it.
1. Chapter 1: What was lost

**Okay, so I think everyone can agree with me that Naruto Manga Chapter 431 was the _COOLEST THING EVER_ and Naruto totally owned Pein! **

**However, I was greatly saddened and infuriated with the remark about Kakashi's well-being at the beginning. I know that Kishimoto is not going to kill off Kakashi, but the way he's torturing us like this is not something I am happy about. Therefore**—**this story was created. **

**This is my view about what will happen concerning Kakashi and a little bit about the battle between Naruto and Pein, and I just wanted to get this out there so I can see whether or not some of my ideas happen in the next couple of chapters. Please enjoy Kakashi-luvers!**

* * *

**EDIT: I just posted a drawing I did along with this story on my deviantart account, so please feel free to check it out! Thanks!**

* * *

Naruto frantically ran through the rubble that was once his beloved village, desperately searching. He had just defeated Pein only to discover that all the bodies were some type of clone that he controlled while he was safely away from the fight. The last Pein calmly informed him as he lay there dying that his real self was eager to meet him soon and gave the location of where he was so they could. Once Naruto ensured the safety of the village he planned to meet him because the longer he waited gave more time for Pein to recover and possibly create more bodies.

Finally he spotted him, and the tears that he had been holding back during the whole battle came with a fury. The new Toad Sage rubbed his eyes and bent down, glancing at his former sensei.

He had never seen him in such bad shape, and judging by the way his headband was pulled up he must have used his dimensional jutsu and that was most likely the cause of his chakra depletion.

Not wanting to waste time Naruto scooped his broken sensei into his arms, noting in the back of his minds how light he was and focused on where Tsunade and Sakura were before transporting over to them.

Sakura was battling with her own tears as she gently held her master's hands, speaking to her softly and trying to deny the blatant fact that the last Sannin was dying.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound of someone appearing nearby and she smiled as she recognized Naruto's chakra signature—but froze when she glanced up and saw him before her. Her mind barely processed his strange eyes or new clothes, being immediately drawn to the man in his arms.

"NO!" she wailed, covering her mouth and shaking her head, fresh tears streaming down her already wet face.

Naruto's shoulders were shaking as he held their sensei and tears were steadily falling from his face onto the soiled and bloody jounin jacket while his sporadic sobs cut through the silence. Kakashi laid limp in his former student's arms, his head tilted back almost as if he were trying to see the ground and he was covered in blood and dirt, looking as if a building had fallen on him. She could see he was dead.

"Y-you need to hurry up a-a-and save him," Naruto pleaded as he gently laid the crippled body before Sakura like a sort of tribute. He then knelt down beside their sensei and furiously wiped his tears only to have them replaced by fresh ones.

"N—Naruto," Sakura began weakly, "I-I . . . I can't . . . he's already—"

"I KNOW!" he yelled. "B-but you can save him . . . I know you can!" he said forcefully, flashing her a small smile.

"He's _DEAD_, Naruto!" Sakura wailed, burying her head into her hands. The knowledge hurt enough as it was—why did Naruto have to deny it? That just made it worse.

"So was Gaara!" he argued.

"No one else knows that jutsu," Sakura explained. "The knowledge died with Chiyo-baasama!"

"But you can try!" he suggested eagerly, leaning towards her and Sakura noticed his eyes for the first time.

"You want me to die?!" Sakura shrieked, close to hysterics. She just couldn't take in all that was happening.

"No you don't!" Naruto said excitedly. "I can draw out the natural energy of everything around us so you have an unlimited amount of chakra to use without endangering your life!"

Sakura just shook her head and Naruto desperately grasped her shoulders.

"We have to try!" he cried, tears falling down his face again. "I've already lose Ero-sennin to them—I'm not going to lose anyone else!"

"I never got to say good-bye to him," he yelled, shaking Sakura slightly. "He needs to see Sasuke come back!"

"HE HAS TO SEE ME BECOME HOKAGE!!"

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura whimpered, burying her face into her hands while Naruto quickly pulled her close. The kunoichi grasped his cloak and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Naruto," Tsunade whispered. The boy glanced up quickly and his eyes widened as he took in her appearance.

"What happened?!" he demanded, letting go of Sakura to rush to her side.

If it weren't for her clothes he wouldn't have been able to recognize her; she looked so old but what was so alarming was how frail and weak she appeared.

"That's not important now," she said slowly.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama. Once Sakura is done with Kakashi I'll have her use my chakra again to make you feel better!"

"What—now that you're the new Toad Sage . . . you think that you need to become . . . formal with me?" Tsunade chuckled softly.

Naruto grinned and glanced at Sakura and then back at Tsunade. "Tell her that she can heal him, baachan! I know she can!"

Tsunade glanced at Sakura who hadn't moved from her spot beside her sensei's body, her arms wrapped around herself tightly as she stared at him, looking completely lost.

The Gondaime slowly shook her head. "I don't think she can do it—"

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled, tears flowing down his face once more. "She has to—"

"Just . . . because she can't . . . doesn't mean I can't," she protested weakly, each word becoming more and more of a struggle to utter. Naruto frowned at her and shook his head.

"There is no way you are in any shape to do that," he scolded her. "All you need is some rest and Sakura can fix you up easy! You taught her well and—"

"Naruto, I'm already dying," Tsunade explained.

"Don't say that!" Sakura screamed, finally turning her attention over to them. "Naruto's right—all you need is some rest from healing all the villagers and saving them from the attack! You can't—"

"Urusei!" Tsunade bellowed as if she weren't hurt at all. Naruto and Sakura blinked in surprise, completely taken back by her unexpected outburst.

"I know . . . that I am dying and Sakura you know that as well," (Sakura looked down and grasped both sides of her head while she shook it from side to side as if not hearing it would deny the fact), "and as the Hokage I want to . . . do the village one last favor."

"But—" Naruto began.

Tsunade glared at him like she never had before and once she made sure she had both of their attention she said evenly, "As the Hokage of this village you are bound . . . to do whatever I say . . . and to do anything otherwise will be considered treason!" The two shinobis' eyes widened in shock, finally stunned speechless.

"Now, I want Naruto to bring Kakashi's body over to me . . . because I won't make it over there," she said while glancing at Naruto and was pleased to see him carry out the order. "And Sakura—I want you to help me sit up properly while Naruto places his hands over mine and gives me as much chakra as I tell him to." There was absolute silence as her orders were carried out and once they were ready the two younger shinobi pleaded with their eyes for her to reconsider.

It broke her heart to know what she was doing to them, but it had to be done. "Naruto," she said softly and noted how the young boy turned to her fearfully, tears already welling up in his Toad Sage eyes. "I want you to know that I could never be more proud of you than I am right now. You protected the whole village . . . and I know that you will succeed as Hokage and I only wish that I could have seen your face up there." Naruto let out a noise that was a cross between a chuckle and a sob while he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Sakura." The girl closed her eyes as if to mentally prepare herself and slowly opened them as she faced Tsunade with silent tears running down her cheeks. "I know . . . in my heart that you will be a medical kunoichi . . . unlike the world has never seen, and you will definitely surpass me." Sakura gave her a small smile but then laid her head against Tsunade's shoulder and sobbed quietly.

Tsunade turned to face the ANBU who was standing guard beside her and nodded. "Be sure that code 013 is carried out with the one I have chosen," she ordered as the man nodded curtly, his stance completely rigid. He had been a sort of special guard to her for quite some time, and she was able to read his emotions, so she knew how hard this was for him as well.

"Let's begin."

No one knew how long they knelt there, with a furious blue glow all around them, each solely focused on their task. Finally Tsunade lifted her hands off of Kakashi's chest and started to fall backwards while Sakura and Naruto caught her immediately and laid her down gently.

"I . . . love you . . . both," she said slowly as her own tears fell from her eyes and as Sakura and Naruto cried out in pain as her eyes closed for good.

"SHISHOU!!" Sakura pleaded as she threw her arms around her. "SHISHOU!"

Naruto placed his hand over Tsunade's and sobbed furiously as he tried to dry his tears with his other hand. He had felt her chakra connection to the world snap as she died and for some reason it hurt him more than any wound he had ever received.

The ANBU that was there knelt to the floor in respect of Tsunade while trying to keep his own emotions under control. It wasn't the first time he was grateful for the privacy the mask provided as small tears trickled down his hidden face.

* * *

"There are some people who want to meet you."

Kakashi glanced up fearfully, afraid to hope.

"Who?" he asked timidly.

"Kakashi!"

"My, my. Look who's all grown up."

Kakashi jumped up from where he was sitting and stumbled backwards as two figures came out from the shadows. Two people he thought he would never see again.

"M-Minato . . . sen-sei?" The familiar blonde grinned and nodded furiously, still in his Hokage robes.

"Rin?" The young girl was the same age she had died on the night of the Kyuubi attack but her smile was as heartwarming as ever.

They both walked towards him and Kakashi held out his hand, unsure whether or not to believe what he was seeing.

"Are you real?" he asked as a few tears slid down his face.

"Of course we are, Kashi," Rin smiled. Minato simply walked forward and embraced Kakashi tightly which the jounin returned in full, sobbing silently as he did so, remembering all the times his sensei hugged him in the past when he needed it most.

"You need to stop punishing yourself," the man ordered as they pulled away from each other, tears in his own eyes.

"None of us blame you," Rin choked, desperate to hug her friend as well. Kakashi turned to her and knelt down so he was eye level with her and embraced her awkwardly. He felt strange looking down on her and wanted to make it just like old times.

As he stood up Kakashi frowned and peered into the darkness as if scanning for something. "Where's Obito?"

The others glanced at each other fearfully and Minato stepped forward.

"You see—that's what we wanted to talk to you about . . . "

* * *

After a few seconds had passed Naruto suddenly glanced up and turned towards Kakashi, causing the others to do so as well.

"Is he . . . " Sakura asked, afraid it was too good to be true.

* * *

"It's time for you to go back, son," Sakumo said sadly.

"I don't want to go back," he protested. "I miss all of you so much!"

"So do we, Kashi," Rin smiled. "But you need to help bring him back."

Minato placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I know it will be hard, but he's waiting for you and you're the only one who can do it."

* * *

There was complete silence for a few seconds more, and then Kakashi's chest heaved upward and his body was racked with desperate wheezing, similar to the way a person would gasp for air after being choked. His whole body shook with the shock of having air back into his lungs and Naruto cried out in relief.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" The two students ran to his side with wide grins on their faces as Kakashi gasped for air and stared at them with wide eyes.

"Wh—what happened?" he wheezed. Then he noticed Naruto's eyes and was even more confused. "N-Naruto?"

"It's me," Naruto sobbed. His sensei frowned for a second then passed out.

"Sensei!"

"Baka!" Sakura sighed, hitting Naruto in the head. "He just got back to life and most likely died from overuse of his sharingan. He's most likely going into a temporary coma at the moment." She couldn't help smiling though, incredibly grateful that at least something had gone right.

Naruto rubbed his head gingerly and smiled at Sakura warmly. "I guess we should go work on the rest of the village," he said as he stood up, pausing to lend a hand to Sakura who blushed and took it. They stared solemnly at Tsunade's peaceful body, then at Kakashi's sleeping form, then each other, and then the ruined village.

"We've still got a lot more to do," Sakura whispered sadly, to which Naruto nodded.

"Fukusaku!"

Suddenly the green frog appeared beside Naruto as well as the other summons.

"You called?"

Naruto smirked. "It's time to find Pein and end this once and for all."

* * *

**So, what do you think? PLEASE don't get on my case about Minato not being able to be in his "coma/dream" state because I'm aware that he gave up his soul to be in limbo or hell or whatever**—**I just needed it for the story! And yes, I'm a Obito/Madara believer! **

**I guess I have to apologize for the crappiness of this little oneshot. All I wanted to do was get my ideas out there and this is my way to ease the pain and burden of waiting to find out how Kakashi is doing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration

**Hi! Many of you may be wondering why I'm posting another chapter to this, but a lot of people have been asking me to continue this story and I relented. At first I had absolutely no idea what to write about and this is just what I came up with so I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Oh yeah, reviewers! Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad I was able to give a few of you hope and I urge you not to lose it! **cardcaptor eternity, catgirl9696, Zetsu's Other Half, Gravenimage, Moonfayth, showmethestars, ONeill-Fan14, pangasius, pamellka, Prescripto13, Lupanari, evanescenceangel18, Sakamoto Michiko, Whitecrest19, KakashiKrazed, Meira Evenstar, Uchiha Kumiko, Magestig20, AvatardsUnite MM, OokamiXHatake, Jumpingbeans480, Elaienar, Namikaze naruko14, **and **Uzumaki Naruko14.

**I really hope this happens in canon. Oh, and I have one more word to say**_—_**NOOOOO! FUKASAKU!!! **

**Also, a big thank you to** WhyMustIWrite **and** KakashiKrazed **whose portrayals of Iruka** **inspired me to write him like this from now on! Go check out their stories! They have a great collection of Kakashi and Iruka friendship stories.**

* * *

Iruka raced through what was left of Konoha, offhandedly identifying the remains of various buildings, such as where he bought his groceries, Anko's favorite dango shop, and the sign of the infamous ramen stand. The teacher frowned sadly as his thoughts were brought to Naruto.

_Wonder what he'll do once he realizes he can't have ramen for a while,_ he sighed as he continued on his journey. _Is Naruto all right? Did the Akatsuki leave to go and get him? _

The chuunin channeled his worry into action as he traveled faster, doing his best to try and find the same spot. After Kakashi had interfered, Iruka quickly brought over his injured comrade to the hospital.

"_Place him on the fifth bed on the right," Sakura ordered as she fervently worked on healing a man who seemed to have lost his right arm. Iruka immediately complied and turned back to his former student and watched her with pride. _

_He could hardly believed that the little girl who used to do nothing but fantasize about marrying Sasuke was capable of what she was doing now. According to things he had heard she now had Tsunade's strength and others speculated she would soon surpass the Sannin. _

Before leaving the hospital Iruka paused to report what was happening to one of the ANBU in charge on what he had witnessed. Suddenly hundreds of slugs came out of nowhere and one attached itself to his leg and before he knew it he was completely engulfed in it.

"_I have been sent to save you," the slug had said. "Please don't protest."_

As soon as the slug had assured him Iruka felt a low rumble and then it was as if he were flying through the air. He felt no pain but he wondered what had happened.

"_Please stay inside until I say it's safe."_

"_What happened?" Iruka demanded, unable to shake the feeling of nausea growing in his stomach. _

The slug had said nothing and it wasn't until he had been allowed to leave did he understand why.

For a moment he thought he was seeing things—some sort of genjutsu by the Akatsuki. Over time however, he could not dismiss the fact.

Konoha was gone.

The surrounding walls appeared to be still intact and the mountain was still there, with the faces of the previous Hokage slightly marred. Everything else was completely destroyed and reduced to rubble.

It had taken him a couple minutes to process the fact as well as those beside him. After the shock wore off he decided to help the wounded who were saved by Tsunade's slugs, until Chouji arrived.

"_Chouji, are you all right?" Iruka asked in concern when he saw that the teen had been crying. _

"_Y-yeah," the Akimichi chuckled nervously, wiping his eyes. "I'm just worried if my dad is okay."_

_Iruka smiled warmly. "Your dad is an excellent shinobi who can take care of himself. You have nothing to worry about."_

"_No, it's not that—I just hope that Tsunade's slugs get to him. He was barely alive when I left, in fact I thought he was d-d-dead after that attack from the Akatsuki—"_

_Iruka's eyes widened. "You went against the Akatsuki? Which one?"_

_Chouji scrunched his face together as he tried to remember. "Orange hair, six nose piercings, and seven in his ears." _

_Iruka frowned for a moment then cried, "That looks like the same one Kakashi was fighting!"_

_At the mention of the jounin Chouji looked away and new tears flowed down his face. _

_The chuunin teacher stepped back as the truth dawned on him. _

"_It's all my fault!" Chouji cried, burying his face in his hands. "If I hadn't spent so much time grieving over my father and left when Kakashi told me too, he wouldn't have had to s-save me with his Sharingan!" _

"_But . . . how do you know he's—dead?" Iruka just couldn't grasp the fact that Kakashi was gone! Kakashi just seemed like a person who couldn't die, like he had a sort of immunity to it. _

The teacher recalled a time when he had just become a chuunin and was assigned to post duty. At the time he thought it was a complete misuse of his skills and so he spent the better part of his first day on the job groaning about it to his partner, Raidou.

"_I mean, now that I'm a chuunin shouldn't I be going on more complex missions?" he complained. _

_Raidou rolled his eyes. "Listen kid—you need to learn that with each advancement in the shinobi world you start off with the 'lesser' of the missions attributed to the level. Remember those D Rank missions you went on as a genin?" Iruka nodded. "Well, now that you're a chuunin you start off with basic missions. It's how it's always been and I've heard the same thing happens once you become jounin."_

_Iruka frowned for a moment then sighed. "Guess you're right. I just hoped I'd be able to go on some more interesting missions once I passed the chuunin exams."_

_His partner chuckled. "Me too. You'll get some action soon enough."_

"_But, why are you here? Haven't you been a chuunin for some time already Raidou?"_

"_Yeah," he said as he stretched back in his chair. "It's just that I got back from a mission two days ago that sent me to the hospital and I'm under orders to rest because of a leg injury. Figured this would be the best way to do so." Iruka nodded because the reasoning made sense._

"_So what kind of missions have you gone on?" Iruka asked excitedly, visions of perilous journeys running through his mind. _

"_Well," Raidou began, eager for the opportunity to brag in front of the greenie. "To start off I—" Suddenly he stopped and glanced towards the entrance of the village, prompting Iruka to do the same. _

"_What is it? Do you see anything?" Raidou motioned for silence and closed his eyes as if waiting for something. _

"_Follow me. Hurry!" Confused, Iruka immediately complied and followed the chuunin out of the booth and passed through the gates that led into the village. _

_They had barely gone four meters when Iruka understood what Raidou was so worried about. Suddenly and without warning a figure came out of the shadows, grabbed him from behind, and held a kunai to his neck. Iruka hadn't even detected his chakra signature!_

"_Don't move or he dies," his capture hissed. The voice sounded raspy, tired, and strained yet at the same time it sent a shiver down Iruka's spine and he gulped nervously._

_Raidou placed his hands up in the air in a placating manner and slowly walked towards the pair. "It's all right," he said calmly. "We're both Konoha shinobi—like yourself." He pointed to his headband and then gestured to Iruka's. _

A Konoha shinobi?_ Iruka wondered. _Why would a fellow shinobi do this to me?

_His question was answered by what Raidou said next. "Everything is all right, Kakashi. We are your friends and you need to get those wounds looked at. Please let Iruka go." For a moment nothing happened, but slowly Iruka felt the steel leave his throat and he was released._

_As soon as he was free Iruka wrenched himself away and turned to face the man who had held him there and his eyes widened in shock and amazement. _

_It was just a kid! He looked to be a few years older than himself but it was obvious he was on quite a dangerous mission judging by the amount of blood he was covered in. His silver hair was matted with blood, his uniform torn and practically ripped to shreds, the left arm looked to be bent in an awkward position, and there was an ANBU mask on his face—or at least, half of it. The mask had obviously been broken somehow and there was only enough to cover most of the left side of his face. _

"_Kakashi?" Iruka had only seen the infamous copy nin on a few occasions and never like this. The jounin's eye was clouded over and judging by the way he was swaying he was barely staying conscious. Iruka's gaze was drawn to Kakashi's right hand and saw smeared blood, then reached up and touched his own neck, wincing slightly at the liquid that Kakashi had undoubtedly transferred to him. Iruka wondered if it was Kakashi's or someone else's._

"_Did your mission go well?" Raidou continued, slowly inching towards Kakashi with such expertise that Iruka wondered if he had dealt with this type of situation before._

"_I got the scroll," Kakashi wheezed, withdrawing a container from his weapon pouch, and Iruka saw that it too was covered in blood. _

"_Here, how about I bring that to the Hokage for you?" Raidou offered, holding his hand out. _

_Kakashi pulled it towards himself quickly and Iruka saw hatred and anger flash in his visible eye. _

"_It's all right—I promise nothing will happen to it," Raidou tried to assure him, holding his hand out once more. When Kakashi would not relent and even started to walk backwards Raidou sighed. "Kakashi—how many people did you fight to get the scroll?"_

_It seemed like the ANBU was not expecting that question and he blinked his eye in confusion for a moment, then seemed to ponder over the question, mentally counting off unseen enemies. _

"_Twenty-one." _

_Iruka gasped and took a step back. He took on __**twenty-one**__ enemies and survived?! No wonder he didn't want to give up the scroll!_

"_Kakashi, I swear on my life that I will not let anything happen to that scroll." When it was obvious he wouldn't relent Raidou tried again. "Listen, you can't manage to bring the scroll to the Sandaime in your present condition. By giving it to me your mission will be complete and you can go to the hospital and get those wounds taken care of."_

_Kakashi bristled. "They aren't that serious," he mumbled while trying to take a step forward, yet he stumbled and would have fallen if Raidou hadn't stepped forward. _

"_All right," Raidou said happily. "I'll take this," (he grabbed the container) "and Iruka will bring you to the hospital." _

"_Eh?! Me?" Iruka exclaimed. "Why not you?!"_

"_Baka! I can't carry him with my bad leg! You'll have to do it! Besides, I can't trust you with this scroll anyway," Raidou teased. "Take him." _

_Iruka sighed but relented, walking forward to take the nearly unconscious shinobi from Raidou's hands and nodded him off. The chuunin watched as Raidou took off and then he turned his attention to the boy beside him. _

"_Lot of trouble you are, you know that?" he sighed as he began walking towards the village, worried about jostling his wounds. _

"_U—urus-sei," Kakashi growled. _

He had a hard time bringing him to the hospital because Kakashi protested all the way, trying to walk himself but it was obvious he had a difficult time just staying awake. The moment he entered the hospital a long-haired woman came rushing towards him.

"_Somebody help me!" Iruka yelled, struggling with Kakashi's weight. The young jounin had finally collapsed a few moments before they came upon the hospital. _

_The woman sighed. "Kakashi, right? I had hoped I wouldn't see him for a while. Poor dear always comes here after every mission so cut up it breaks my heart. It's a wonder he doesn't fall apart." _

"_Just help him!" Iruka said in frustration. _

Once the nurse took him Iruka stayed in the hospital waiting room, eager for news on Kakashi's condition. It puzzled him why he should be so concerned over someone he barely even knew, but all the same he was worried. Despite the fact that he was a newly instigated chuunin and had seen his share of battle—Kakashi's condition had unnerved him and Iruka couldn't help but see himself in Kakashi's place all covered in blood and so weary and broken he could barely stand.

Raidou had come into the hospital about ten minutes after Iruka arrived.

"_You all right, kid?" the chuunin asked as he sat down beside him. _

_Iruka sighed and stretched in the chair. "Yeah—I guess." He turned to face Raidou. "How . . . how can he . . . "_

_Raidou placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Kakashi . . . well—he's a genius. Became a genin at age five, then a chuunin at six, and then a jounin a few years after that."_

"_Yeah, I know," Iruka said. Everyone in the leaf village knew of the genius Hatake, the last of the clan._

"_He also fought in the war against Iwagakure and was quite close to the Yondaime, and all of his original squad are dead," Raidou said sadly. "Most people don't know about that, or don't care." _

"_How do _you_ know then?"_

"_Well . . . " Raidou began slowly. "After their team member Uchiha Obito was killed in the war I was assigned to their team a couple times to make the number three—though, with his and Rin's abilities as well as the Yellow Flash, there were times that I felt quite inferior." _

"You_ got to work alongside the Yellow Flash?!"_

_Raidou chuckled. "Just a mission or two, right before he became the Yondaime. He was the greatest man I've ever known, and his death was truly one of the darkest days of Konoha." The two fell silent as they recalled the horrible Kyuubi attack, with Iruka clenching his fists as his parents' death came to his mind vividly. _

"_Well—I'm going to return to the village entrance," Raidou said, standing up quickly and rubbed his hands on his pants. "Come as soon as you can." _

_It was about half a day until the nurse came back with news on Kakashi. _

"_My, my . . . not many people wait here for little Kakashi," she said happily. "I'm glad he finally has someone here to care for him, now with everyone gone," she finished sadly. _

"_Is he all right?" Iruka asked, trying to disguise his concern. _

"_Is he ever all right?" the woman sighed. "He suffered from a broken arm, blood loss, chakra exhaustion, and multiple stab wounds as well as a few damaged left ribs." At Iruka's shocked glance she continued, "But he's all better now—though it was a difficult operation, as usual. He won't be able to leave this hospital for at least a week but the more difficult task will be keeping him here." She glanced at Iruka quizzically. _

"_Would it be too much to ask for you to request he stays here? He might listen to one of his friends."_

"_Oh, b-but I'm not—I don't really know . . . " Iruka began but the nurse had already started walking down the hall. _

"_Well, are you coming?" she asked in confusion. _

"_I . . . never mind," Iruka sighed as he started to follow the nurse. _I'm betting part of the reason he always leaves the hospital early is just to get away from you_, he thought grimly._

"_Well, here's his room," she said happily. "I'll let you two boys chat." _

_Iruka cautiously pulled the door open and walked in. Kakashi was lying on the hospital cot, covered in bandages and was breathing deeply, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. _

"_What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily, turned his attention to Iruka. The chuunin raised an eyebrow at his brash manner and tried to shift his gaze from the jagged scar across his left eye. _

They say that he has the Sharingan in that eye,_ Iruka recalled in fascination._

"_I said," Kakashi continued. "What are you doing here?!" At this point he tried to sit up to prove his point but he grunted in pain and fell back down, panting heavily. _

"_Seeing if you're all right," Iruka said angrily as he folded his arms and walked over to the bed. "Guess I shouldn't have wasted my breath." _

"_You're right," Kakashi grunted. "Everything is fine so you can just leave." _

"_Hey, you held a kunai to my neck and I carried you all the way over here _despite_ how difficult you made it for me," Iruka bristled, "so it's my duty to make sure you're okay!" _

_Kakashi looked taken back at that and blinked in confusion, his anger temporarily abated. "W-why do you care?" he asked though more gently. _

_Iruka shrugged and leaned against the cot nearby Kakashi's bed, folding his arms as he did so. "You're a fellow Konoha shinobi—what other reason do I have?"_

_The jounin made a noise similar to a chuckle but winced as the action cost him. _

"_You're a new chuunin—correct?" Iruka nodded. _

"_I oversaw the tournament you participated in for security purposes. Your solution for the fight against the Rain Village shinobi was quite ingenious." _

_Iruka smiled. "Really? You think so?" He was rather proud of his idea and had received a lot of praise from those who had seen it, but to be praised by an elite such as Kakashi was quite different. If he hadn't thought to use that jutsu while his opponent was momentarily blinded by his previous attack, he would have lost the match for sure. _

"_So uh . . . how bad was that mission you were on, ne?" Iruka asked. "I mean, when Raidou and I found you, you were ready to kill me." _

_Kakashi appeared embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I . . . wasn't in my right mind." _

"_Well—what happened?" the chuunin asked again, unable to dissuade his curiosity._

_There was silence for a few moments while Kakashi stared off into space, seemingly lost in his thoughts. _

"_Umino Iruka," he said slowly. _

"_What?"_

"_Don't . . . don't ever join ANBU," he whispered. _

The chuunin took that advice to heart and swore he would never join ANBU, seeing the type of results being in that unit would bring. He was content to be a teacher but wished he could go on more missions from time to time.

Iruka ceased running and took a look around him. Because of the explosion he was having a difficult time finding the place where he left Kakashi to the Akatsuki—but he had to! There was no way he was going to let the jounin's body be left carelessly under some rubble!

However, if Tsunade's slugs didn't get to him in time then there was the possibility that there wasn't much left of his body—if at all. He clenched his fists angrily but then his eyes settled on a peculiar group.

_Aren't those Jiraiya's summons?_ he wondered. _That's right! They must be Naruto's now though—does that mean he came back?!_

Iruka rushed towards the figures but once he was a few feet away stopped right in his tracks as he saw the scene before him. Kakashi was lying on the ground, Tsunade was resting against some debris, Sakura was sitting in between them, staring off into space, and there were two ANBU keeping guard. His former student's shoulders were shaking, which could only mean one thing.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura!" Iruka cried out in anguish, coming to her side. "If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have gone up against Pein!"

Sakura turned around sharply and was amazed to see her old sensei before her.

"You're alive!" she said happily, jumping up to hug him. Iruka was so taken back he just stood there, then smiled warmly and returned the hug.

"All thanks to the Hokage," he chuckled. He saw the tears in Sakura's eyes and glanced at the copy nin sadly. _Wait!_

"He's alive?" the chuunin asked in surprise, looking back and forth between the jounin and Sakura, who nodded. "But . . . Chouji said that Tsunade-sama said he was dead? How did she—"

He glanced over at the Hokage, and just then realized that her chakra signature was gone and she was not breathing.

"No!" he wailed, taking a small step back. "Not again! Did Pein do this?" _Why was it that all the Hokage have to die whenever our village comes under attack?_

Sakura shook her head. "She used the forbidden jutsu Chiyo-basama used on Gaara to bring him back to life."

"She did?" Iruka was amazed that she had done that. Yes, Kakashi was invaluable to the village, but the Hokage was the leader and the one everyone looked up to. There had to be another reason for her to just throw away her life like that.

"She was dying . . . wasn't she?" the chuunin asked softly as he slowly understood. Sakura sniffed and nodded furiously, unable to stop the new tears.

"So who's going to be—" here Iruka stopped and glanced around, staring at the two visible ANBU as he started to figure out what was going on.

"Kakashi's the new Hokage, isn't he?" The closest ANBU to him glanced up at Iruka sharply.

"On what basis are you making that assumption?" he growled.

"By the fact that Tsunade-sama gave up her life for him, and because five ANBU are more than enough to protect the body of a dead Hokage," Iruka defended.

Sakura frowned. She could only see two.

The ANBU who addressed Iruka before quickly walked over to Iruka and grasped him by his chuunin jacket while bringing him close.

"How did you know that there are five of us here?" he demanded angrily, causing Iruka to gulp nervously.

"I-I—I . . . do undercover work for the village from time to time, using my status as a chuunin to deflect suspicion, and as such have some knowledge of the basic ANBU formations for various situations. When a Hokage is in danger there are five of you who station yourself accordingly, making two visible and three hidden. It is an unspoken rule to follow the same pattern of where to hide and once I focused on those spots I could tell there were people there," Iruka quickly explained.

"You are much more than you seem," the ANBU said as he released Iruka, soundly slightly impressed.

"It is true—Tsunade-sama's last orders to me were to ensure the safety of the next Hokage of Konoha, and that means Kakashi's well being is top priority."

Sakura smiled as she contemplated her sensei being Hokage. _He won't be able to make those lame excuses anymore!_ she thought with a small chuckle.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!" The chuunin was suddenly assaulted by a nearly bone-crushing hug from behind and it took a few moments for him to get free.

"What the—" he paused, then shouted with relief, "Naruto?!"

Said blonde grinned at him eagerly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Sure is!" Iruka took a moment to look the boy over. In the short time he hadn't seen him it seemed like the boy had matured greatly. He was wearing a cloak similar to the Yondaime and carried the scroll Jiraiya was usually seen carrying around.

"What happened to your eyes?!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Hmm? Oh this?" Naruto said while pointing to the orange part around his eye. "It's the mark of a true Toad Sage!" It was evident that he was quite proud of this.

"So you completed it? You're just like Jiraiya?"

"Not exactly." Iruka's eyes widened in surprise as a green frog jumped onto Naruto's shoulders. He was larger than a normal frog, yet not as big as the ones Iruka had seen Jiraiya summon. This frog was green, wore a black cloak, and judging by the white beard and hair it was obvious that he was quite old.

"I am Fukasaku, one of the Two Great Sage Frogs of Myobokuzan," the toad explained as Iruka opened his mouth. "Naruto here was unable to complete his training fully due to the attack on Konoha, but he is the 'Child of the Prophecy' and has been able to learn an incredible amount in such a short span of time."

"'Child of the Prophecy' huh?" Iruka chuckled. "That title might help you in your quest for Hokage, eh Naruto?" The boy laughed.

"It wouldn't hurt," he joked.

"So what happened? Where's Pein? Did you defeat him? Is the village safe?"

"Well, what happened is—" Naruto began.

"There's no time!" Fukasaku interrupted. "We're going to have to go after the real Pein before he creates any more bodies! You'll be fully rested in a few minutes and then we've got to go."

"We'll take care of the bodies here and make sure that they can't come to his aid," the ANBU that addressed Iruka before cut in. "There's no more need for you to stay here."

"And I'll come with you!" Sakura declared, walked to Naruto's side.

"But, Sakura-chan—" Naruto protested.

"Oh, I know I won't be able to fight," she said quickly. "I just need to be there to patch up your sorry a—"

"You can't," the Frog Sage cut in.

"Why not?!" the kunoichi growled.

"He's right, Sakura-chan," Naruto said quietly.

"But I—"

"Since Tsunade is . . . g-gone," (Naruto's voice broke slightly) "there is no one here with skills as great as yours, and you need to protect and heal the members of this village," he smiled, then glanced at Kakashi who was still lying on the ground. "And besides—you need to look after the new Hokage." Sakura opened her mouth to protest then thought better of it, nodding her understanding.

She looked at Kakashi fondly, then at Tsunade, and bit her lip, as if hesitant about something.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in concern, turned back around to face her. "Wha—" Whatever he was about to say next was cut off as Sakura spun around, grabbed Naruto's cloak and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

All those standing around stared at the peculiar spectacle with their mouth hanging open and their eyes wide. Fukasaku had been knocked off of Naruto's shoulders by Sakura's abrupt actions and sat there on the ground, dusting himself off while shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

When the kiss prolonged to kissing as both teens desperately held on to each other Iruka cleared his throat, and then cleared it again much louder.

"AHEM!" At his raised voice the two instantly broke off, looking slightly dazed, then glanced at each other and quickly stepped back, a furious blush on both their faces.

"Well . . . ah—good luck, Naruto," Sakura coughed.

Naruto just stared at her in shock and with a dreamy look on his face while he muttered incoherent words. Iruka moved forward to snap him out of it but someone beat him to it.

"Pull yourself together!" Fukasaku demanded as he slapped Naruto across the face. He took the opportunity when they ceased kissing to jump back onto Naruto's shoulder and was intent to remind him of his duties.

"Wha—oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, his blush deepening. The boy cleared his throat and brought himself back to business, yet the blush was still on his face.

"It's time to go after Pein, and I swear I'll drag his dead body back to Konoha," he declared through clenched teeth.

"Good luck, Naruto," Iruka said happily as he embraced his former student, who returned it gratefully.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Naruto beamed. "I'm counting on you guys to settle things here." With that, the blonde took off towards the three giant toad summons that were a few kilometers off to the right.

Iruka watched as they spoke for a few moments, and then vanished to who knows where. The chuunin prayed that all would go well. He sighed and then made his way back to Sakura who was busy attending to Kakashi's other wounds, and was keeping her face hidden. Iruka could practically feel her smile from where he was though.

"So uh . . . about what happened a few moments ago . . . " Iruka began, crouching down on Kakashi's opposite side so he was facing the girl.

"I was just wishing him good luck," Sakura said simply, still averting her eyes. Suddenly she glanced up and cocked an eyebrow at the chuunin. "Well? Are you going to help me or not?" she asked angrily.

"R-right! Y-yes . . . of course," Iruka stammered as Sakura began to bark out instructions to him.

_If Naruto can survive her then taking on Pein should be simple enough!_

* * *

**Weird. Don't know how that turned out longer than the previous one. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it and the format wasn't too confusing. Guess I had a lot of flashbacks.**

**This was a Kakashi and Iruka **_**friendship**_** piece, and the only romance in it was Sakura's kiss!! ;-)**


End file.
